Transparent conductive metal oxides (TCOs) are useful for a variety of applications as a result of their transparency and conductivity. For example, indium tin oxide is a transparent and conductive metal oxide that includes indium, tin and oxygen. Indium tin oxide may be formed on a substrate by sputtering from a target that is stationary relative to the substrate during the sputtering.